


Water and Flame

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its starts with the sensation of pooling water, collecting all around his body. At first it’s nice, like being in a bath or wading in a pool, but everything is dark. Everything is dark and then with a sudden intake of breath Draco realizes, he is dying. The cool hardness of tile below him, water splashes by his side and he hears frantic “No! No! I didn’t-” All too quickly the blood turned into flames and he was burning, he was dying and everything around him was hot, hot ash, filling up his nose and lungs. A hand danced before him, yet every time he tried to reach out for it, it danced out of reach and once again he was dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Flame

All eight years share one dorm. There aren’t many returning students, so they share one room for all the boys, one for all the girls and a small common room in between.  
This is where Draco wakes up from a particularly strange nightmare. Well, from ‘the strange nightmare’ actually.  
Its starts with the sensation of pooling water, collecting all around his body. At first it’s nice, like being in a bath or wading in a pool, but everything is dark. Everything is dark and then with a sudden intake of breath Draco realizes, he is dying. The cool hardness of tile below him, water splashes by his side and he hears frantic “No! No! I didn’t-” All too quickly the blood turned into flames and he was burning, he was dying and everything around him was hot, hot ash, filling up his nose and lungs. A hand danced before him, yet every time he tried to reach out for it, it danced out of reach and once again he was dying.   
When Draco wakes up this time he doesn’t mind so much. Everyone here gets nightmares, it isn’t like it was the first month or so back, where everyone tried to hide it. It’d had all ended one night when Thomas had gotten up sighed exasperatingly and gotten into Finnegan’s bed where he proceeded to soothe him back to sleep. They’d shared the same bed every night since and since then no one has had to hide their nightmares from anyone else.  
Draco got up and went to the bathrooms directly opposite the door. He liked to shower afterwards, afterwards he just felt so wound up. Tonight he had a hot shower, tonight the memory of Myrtle’s bathroom got to him more, other nights he’d cool off from the Fiendfyre by sitting under the cold. Some nights neither worked.   
He put the water up high, until it burnt, turning his pale skin red. His eyes felt like they’d been crying, puffy even under the flow of the water. He arched his back, stretching into the glorious heat of the water. He should stay here, under the water forever. He tilted his head back, craning his neck to allow more water, more heat, more…  
A noise startled him, by the door. He wasn’t exactly modest, boarding school stripped that away, so he stood there in all his nudity.   
When he noticed just who the intruder to his shower was he wished he had covered up.  
“I’ll just-” He mumbled, fumbling with the taps forgetting just which way they went. “I’ll go. I uh- OH SHIT!” Suddenly the water was really, really, really cold and he was immediately shivering.  
“Here,” Harry said, coming over to the taps to turn them off. “Fuck that’s cold!”  
Draco nodded in return, holding a hand over his penis, leaving as quickly as possible as one could whilst trying not to look at the Savior in only his trunks.   
~-~  
The next night Draco woke up with tears in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but found himself breaking down completely, holding onto his eyes with the heel of each palm. Wiping excess tears with his inner wrists.   
He had a cold shower that night and found himself crying again before he was done. Just as he had turned off the taps and wrapped himself up with his towel, Potter had come in again.  
“You alright?” He asked, giving him a backward glance.  
“Yeah, fine thanks.” Draco replied roughly. When he went back to sleep, it was dreamless.

The next night Harry was already there, showering in his full glory and Draco gaped for a while before turning to leave him to it.   
“What is it for you?”  
“Excuse me?” Draco cries too suddenly for himself to reign in.   
“For me, it’s the night my godfather died. Sometimes it’s all the bodies after it was all over looking back at me, like I didn’t do it all fast enough to save them.” Harry explained, rubbing sudsy soap up and down his chest.   
“Um…”   
“It’s okay, it’s private, I get it.” Harry cut in quickly, looking back down at what he was doing, letting water soak water all over his messy hair, smoothing it out somewhat. Draco couldn’t help but find it distracting.  
“It’s uh, it’s actually. Um... “ Draco trails. Harry catches him with a glance, he doesn’t look much different without his glasses on but the green in his eyes pierce him, tethering him to the spot. “You-actually.” Draco spits.  
Harry’s glance sharpens accusingly for a moment. Draco gestures to his chest with his stray hand, hopelessly. He watches Harry glance down at the mess of scars on his chest and blanch a little when he understands.  
“It um, starts in the bathroom and I’m dying. Shivering, cold and wet. And then it all turns on it’s ass and I’m in the fiendfyre again.” He explains whilst refusing to meet his green gaze, letting a moment pass before adding: “Except you don’t come for me this time.”  
Harry doesn’t say anything, all that can be heard is the drip of the water. So awkwardly Draco fidgets with the water of the shower stall closest to him, adjusting the water to a nice normal warmth. “I used to dream about all of it but this one it’s reoccurring, that’s all.”  
Harry nods and picks up a bottle of hair stuffs.  
Draco removes his towel and steps into the water, trying not to feel self-conscious as he washes himself.   
As Draco washes himself he keeps a paranoid eye on Potter, who he notices is um, very uh. Naked and wet and, well attractive okay? He watches the muscles in his arms contract as he holds them above his head, washing the shampoo out of his hair. Whenever he even thinks Potter is making way to look back over he averts his gaze back down to himself.   
He’s pale, too pale. So unlike the tanned warm skin Potter has and suddenly he’s ogling again. The shower stall walls are small and cut out much of his view but as Potter turns and moves and stretches under the water, he gets a look at the curve of Potter’s arse and Draco’s burning up all over again.   
Draco set out to wash his hair, his products sitting against the ledge of the stall wall, in reaching for his own shampoo he catches sight of his Dark Mark, faded and ugly against his skin and he’s ashamed all over again. Shamed and embarrassed, and freaked out. Nervous almost. He can’t breathe with this think imprinted across his skin, he does all he can not to start scratching at it. He can’t believe himself. How could he let this happen? How did he let this happen to him?   
He realizes in the back of his mind, that he’s not really breathing properly, to the point a burning ache crawls its way into his chest and his throat is hurting.   
He’s gasping, he knows but all he can see is this fucking Dark Mark and it’s so apart of him now, a Death Eater is all he’s going to be. He’s never going to amount to anything ever anymore, because this ugly rotting piece of shit is going to remind everyone of what he did, what he had to do, forever!  
By the time Harry reaches him, he registers he’s dropped down in huddle on the floor. He’s hugging to cool tile of the wall, letting it soothe him and he steadies his breathing. He feels Harry clutch at his hands but he wants to push him away. Harry shakes him by the forearms and Draco sobs in reply.   
“It’ll never come off, Harry. It’ll never come off ever. And there’s nothing I can do about it ever!” Draco cries, the back of his mind registers that he’s being melodramatic but it's the truth and a darker part of him wishes he had died in that fire.   
Potter looks down at the Dark Mark and Draco let’s out a ragged sob when he does. Panic settles in his chest and he wants to leave, to run away to anywhere. Why does Potter have to be here of all places? He settles for looking away from him, up to the showerhead, the wall of the stall.   
Wait, they’re in the showers. Draco is naked. Harry is naked!  
Draco scrambles upward suddenly, letting a big breathe enter him finally.   
“Are you alright?” Harry echoes from the night before.  
“None of us are alright Potter, don’t you get that?” Draco sighs, collecting his towel and wrapping himself with it once again, fuck washing his damn hair.  
“You called me Harry earlier,” Potter has the nerve to say.  
Draco looks back at him, his gaze magnetically finding his penis, his decent penis, before meeting Harry’s beseeching face. “Goodnight, Harry.”  
~-~  
Draco gets shaken awake by Harry the next night and he can’t figure out why for a moment. “Oh, Bellatrix had Granger.” He whispers to himself before turning to Harry. “I was screaming wasn’t I?”  
Harry looks at him strangely before nodding. Behind him a few of the other had woken up, rolling over as if this were no new occurrence. It wasn’t. Nights were often broken up by someone or other thrashing about.  
“Cheers,” Draco said, struggling away a yawn. He pulled his blankets back up over himself as Potter returned to his own bed.  
“No problems Draco.”   
Wait, what.

The next night isn’t a nightmare at all, it’s lovely, it's ecstasy, it's- FUCK.   
Draco wakes up with a wet bed. A wet bed at eighteen are you fucking kidding. He was an adult for fuck’s sake.   
He spells the bed clean, he spells himself clean but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough so he goes to the shower to get cleaned properly but Harry’s in there and he’s wanking with his back against a shower stall.  
“Shit sorry!” Draco cries, and runs out of the bathroom but with the vision of Harry wanking burnt into the back of his brain as well as the look on his face when he knows he’s been caught in surprise.  
Draco doesn’t sleep well for the whole rest of the night. He fakes his sleep as Harry returns to his own bed. It isn’t until he’s heard the tell tale sign of Harry’s small snore that Draco lies on his back once more and wonders exactly “What the fuck?”

The next night, Draco sleeps all the way through to morning.

The fire climbs higher and higher this time and as he reaches out all he can see is his own Dark Mark baring the way. The hand that comes down to save him, Harry’s hand, recoils from it and Draco falls back into the flames. Draco isn’t breathing. Draco isn’t breathing.  
Warm hands shake him awake again.   
“Draco! Draco!” Harry is whispering to him.  
“What, what?!” Draco whispers harshly back.  
“You were thrashing about, you… you had me worried!” Harry whispered with conviction.   
Draco pushed Harry off of him, grabbing his shower things from ontop of his Hogwarts trunk, marching to the bathroom, his cock half hard.   
“Draco!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Don’t call me that!” Draco sighed.  
“Why? You call me Harry don’t you?” Harry argued.   
“Everyone calls you Harry!” Draco snaps back half heartedly, turning the water on, cold. He needed a cold shower in every way.   
Harry stepped closer to him, “Draco, Draco, Draco.”   
“Fuck off Potter!” Draco grumbled, removing his shirt, organizing his shampoo and his conditioner against the shower stall shelf.  
“Draco…” Harry whispered, coming up behind him, his lips mere centimetres from the shell of his ear.  
Draco shivers at this.  
“Draco…” Harry repeats, edging closer till his heat wraps around Draco. Snaking his arms around Draco’s hips, reaching down finding Draco’s erection there. Sighing, “Draco!” As if in relief.   
“Draco-draco-draco-draco-draco-draco…” He mumbles like prayer, his forehead resting against the knob of Draco’s neck. He strokes Draco languidly, a slow murderous tug of his cock and Draco groans loudly, loling his head back until it finds Harry’s shoulder there.  
“Harry!” He whimpers back and it’s all Harry needs to hear before peppering kisses up and down Draco’s neck. He strokes Draco once more, keeping a slow pulsing rhythm in time with the suckles he flourishes against his neck. “Oh! Harry!” He cries.   
At this Harry let's go for a second, only to spin him against the tiled wall. Throwing Draco’s hands against the wall, he meets him in the middle, their tongues clashing with need. Harry squeezes his grip on one arm, the arm with the Dark Mark Draco and upon realizing this, he tries to break free from him. “Don’t!” Harry warns, “This. This mark. This mark doesn’t make you.”  
Draco can’t think of a thing to say, instead he muffles all his emotion by his Harry fervently. Moving their mouths together, nipping sucking and mouthing over the corners of each other, Draco breaks away only for air and to tell Harry “Clothes off. Now.”  
Harry complies.   
Oh Merlin. Golden Boy indeed. Harry’s angry red cock standing at attention is enticing, it’s everything Draco has in him at that moment not to drop to his knees in awe of it but Draco has other plans.   
He reaches around himself and teases his hole, in full view of Harry. He pulls a leg up on the empty stall ledge for access and wiggles it inside. Using the wetness of the shower to help.   
Harry rushed him, pulling Draco’s hips to his own, wordlessly and wandlessly summoning something from the other room. Oh lube!  
Harry coat his fingers and helps, together fingering Draco, both desperate to get him ready.   
Draco kisses Harry again and Harry almost forgets what he’s doing from the sheer passion of it, his finger half falling from their place inside Draco. He pulls closer to Draco, forcing his mouth harder, wanting more of him, more of Draco. The feeling overwhelms him and a swelling feeling blooms inside his chest.   
“Fuck me Harry, just fuck me. Please.” Draco begs between kisses, the wash of the shower water hides his weeping. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Oh!”   
Harry hoists him up the curve of Draco’s knees locking with the curve of Harry’s elbows, using his body pressure to keep him there. Carefully Harry breaches him, just the fat tip of his cock at first. The sensation is maddening.   
“Fuck!” Harry swears, slipping, sheathing himself fully inside Draco all at once.  
Draco sees god. Draco sees stars. He sees fire, he is burning. He is dying all at once, he is alive, he is alive. He aches with the swell of Harry inside him and it burns. He is on fire and he doesn’t care. Harry is inside of him, his face is buried against Draco’s neck muttering apologies, placating words and soft tender kisses. Draco nuzzles into the feel of Harry’s head against him, relaxes.   
Everything is perfect. He is where he should be. With Harry Potter balls deep inside of him.   
“Move.” He mumbles breathily.  
“What?” Harry croaks, his breathing uneven.  
“Move… Harry.” Draco is smiling, the feeling feels so foreign against his skin he can’t remember the last time he had done so.   
Harry smiles back and again Draco can’t help but thinking everything is perfect. Then he moves and oh Merlin’s balls it hurts. They both groan, Harry out of pleasure, Draco out of, well, he is overwhelmed.   
“Are you alright?” Harry whispers, placing a kiss on Draco’s chest.   
“Yes, now move. Please!” Draco demands stubbornly and again Harry complies.  
At first the burning ache won’t go away but then it does and then “OH FUCK!” Harry hits something within him. Harry lights up with renewed vigor, aiming for that spot he had hit earlier. Draco wriggles a hand around to stroke himself. He finds himself fisting his dick hard by the time Harry manages the right angle properly.  
Draco feels feverish with want, with desire, with ache. He needs to come, he wants it all. “Harry, fuck me. Fill me! Fuuuccckkk!” He cries as his orgasm hits from nowhere. Explosively ripping through him. Harry as his anchor, Draco is lost. Harry pumps into his ass harder and harder until Harry follows him over that edge, filling him as instructed.   
Draco can’t breathe but this time it’s for a good reason. Harry lowers him to the floor and they both struggle not to fall to the floor. The water washes their mess down the drain.   
After he has regained his breath, Harry reaches for him again, cautiously this time. Draco lets himself be pulled into Harry’s embrace and once inside Harry’s arms he wraps his own arms around Harry.   
“Draco-draco-draco-draco-draco-draco…” Harry mutters like a whispered prayer, hiding his face in Draco’s neck once again, their naked bodies flush against each other. Their spent cocks sensitive against each other’s touch.   
“Harry!” Draco whispers into Harry’s nearest ear. He brushes hair away from his neck and places his own loving kisses down Harry’s neck.

They go to bed together in Draco’s bed, and nobody questions it.


End file.
